One Fateful Day - Jolteon x Glaceon fanfic
by ElectricEeveeon
Summary: Rex is your regular Jolteon with a boring life, but everything changed on one fateful day when he spots the love of his life. Will he take the opportunity or will he miss it? He tries his best to keep up but his life is spiraling down quickly. Who will help him now?
1. chapter 1

Hello everyone! Rexaroo (or Therrin If you haven't noticed) here, and I'm going to be trying something new. I'm going to attempt a small story with a lemon. I dont feel very comfortable writing almost porn in letters but, I'll try. :v Anyways, let's see how this disaster unfolds. /

Chapter 1

Hi, my names Rex. I'm a Jolteon thats currently studying engineering. But recently, I made a friend. Her name is Ana, a beautiful Glaceon. I've had this wierd, fangirlish crush on her but I dont know who to explain it.

 **Third person from now on.**

Rex groggily opened his eyes, seeing the same ceiling he's seen for years. "Nothing interesting ever happens. _Sigh_ ". He opened his door and walked out into the living room. "Morning dad." Rex said "Good morning son!" His dad, an Umbreon said. The smell of bacon and eggs invaded his nose and drove him to the kitchen. After he had eaten, he left for school. "Man I hate Mondays." Rex complained. He continued down his street until he saw a mean looking Machoke start walking towards him. "Hold it right there!" The Machoke said "If isn't it puny old Rex" "How do you know my name?!" Rex questioned. "Everyone caught you staring at the new girl, let me tell you one thing bucko, SHES **MINE** " The Machoke exclaimed. "Now scram!" If time slowed down in that moment, you still wouldn't see how fast Rex bolted. Once he got to school he immediately saw Ana talking to some of the 'popular' girls.

 **Anas** **POV**

"So your the new girl huh?" an Arcanine said "Yeah! My names Ana what's yours?" Ana said "Rebecca." The Arcan- uh, or Rebecca said "You should totally join our club! Its girls only." Rebecca asked "Really?! Wow! Thanks Rebecca!" Ana said.

 **Third person**

Rex just smiled. Seeing Ana happy made him happy. The whole rest of the day went as normal, do math, do engineering, stare at Ana, etc. But one thing seemed off.

The entire day he felt like he was being, _watched_ , by something or someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to part 2 of this story!

Without further ado, les gooo!

 **Chapter 2: Curse**

Rex was chilling outside of school on his break time, contemplating how he should confront Ana. "Ok Rex, you can do this, just dont be awkward and be polite." Rex told himself. "If it isn't the electric twig himself!" The Machoke (whom I've named Andrew) said. "Ugh, what do you wa- ACK!" "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LAY OFF STARIN AT MY GIRL!" Andrew said as he grabbed Rex by the neck. Andrew then punched him in the stomach, gags and coughs could be heard from Rex. "Leave him alone!" A feminine voice stated as Andrews arm was frozen. "You win this time, _twig_ " Then Andrew ran off. "Holy shit are you okay?!" Ana said. " _cough_ Y-Yeah uh, I'm f-fine" "Phew, okay, so your Rex right?" "Uh huh." "Ya know, your kinda cute for a Jolteon!~" "C-Cute?!" "Yeah!" _DINGALINGALING_ "Well, thats my bell! Seeya!" Ana said. You could Rexes blush from a mile away. _HOLY SHIT SHE CALLED ME CUTE._

 **Later that evening**

Rex was walking home from his night tutoring with his laptop when he heard rustling from the bushes. "W-Whos there!" he said. A lucario popped out wearing a black hoodie. "Give up the laptop kid!" It said. "N-No!" The lucario then pulled out a knife. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way!" Rex started bolting in the opposite direction. Rex was fast, but the theif was faster. Rex got tackled to the ground, seconds after he felt a sharp and excruciating pain in his chest. He felt his laptop being taken too. He felt where the pain was and what he saw horrified him.

 ** _Blood_**


	3. Chapter 3

._. That last chapter was... interesting to say the least.

Let's hope this one goes better! :3

But before we start I'm gonna give an important disclaimer I haven't given out yet

1\. This story WILL contain a lemon.

2\. I do NOT own Pokemon.

with that out of the way let's start!

 **Chapter 3: Lost hope**

Rex woke up to what seemed like a hospital bed. To his side was a door and the other a heart monitor. He recapped what had happened, he passed out shortly after he was stabbed. He had thought he died. There was knocking at the door, the door opened. "Rex your awake!" Ana said, she then went up and hugged him. "Ow, ow, your squeezing the wound" Rex said " Oh I'm so sorry!" "No its okay." "The entire school found out what happened." Ana said. Rex started to feel embarrassed about it, Ana could see it. "No, its ok dont be embarrassed about it! Its something that will make you special!" Ana said. "Well, I guess I won't be a nobody anymore." Rex replied "You never were a nobody silly!" Ana said. "Ana! Let's go you will be late for school!" "Oh, thats my parents I gotta go!" She then kissed him on the cheek. _Oh. My. God._ Without warning a nurse stepped into the room. "Hello Rex! Let me real quick take a look under the bandages." The Chansey slowly removed the bandages to put a fresh one on. "There we go, all set. Do you want a taxi home?" "Yes please." Rex was escorted to a taxi outside.

 **Later that afternoon**

Rex was almost home when on the radio he heard something terrible. **Breaking news! A house fire was recently spotted at Oran street! One body was discovered, a male Umbreon by the name of Randy was the only one in the House with several stab wounds. An unknown figure was spotted 15 minutes ago setting the house on fire. If you see a lucario in a black hoodie please report it to the police immediately.**

Rex was in shock, the driver heard it to. "Wait thats where we are going right kid?" The driver, an electabuzz said. He could see tears starting to form in his eyes. "Oh my god I'm so sorry kid, I dont know what to say." Just, _sob_ drop me off at g-garison _sob_ highschool..."

 **Later**

Rex's tears were only sobs by now. It was time for all the student to go home now, they piled out of school. he was already surrounded by students by now, most of them saying 'are you okay?' or 'who stabbed you?' Rex just stood there. Until Ana came along and said "Everybody leave him alone!" she then continued. "What happened Rex? What's with the tears?" "Do you know what it feels like to get _sob_ stabbed, then by the same figure have your dad murdered and house burnt down?" The only expression Ana had on her face was shock. Andrew was eavesdropping to, he was silent and had a small frown on his face. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. You can stay with me if you like?" "Y-Yeah.. I would like that." And with that they both made their way to Ana's house.

I hope i didnt make you cry your balls off ._.


	4. Chapter 4

**Um, well, last chapter didnt go to well.**

 **Lets hope this one goes...better? Maybe?**

 **Chapter 2: Scarred in more ways than 1**

At had been two months since Rex had 'moved in' with Ana and her family. She had an overly annoying, yet reliable, twin brother named Kumo, a vaporeon. Her dad, a mightyena named Johnson. And her mom, a flareon named Rose.

"Hey Rex, wake up!" Ana whispered, Rex only kept stirring and mumbling 'No, no please..' in his sleep. Ana was extremely worried now, "Rex wake up!" She semi shouted, not enough for anyone else to hear. Rex jolts up from his sleep, sweating and crying. "A-Ana?!" He said, "Oh thank arceus your ok.." he hugged Ana and she hugged back. "Its ok, im here for you." She whispered.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Ugh!... Where am I?" Rex said to himself. He seemed to be in his neighborhood but, something seemed off. Everything was a shade darker and the sky was blood red... It just looked, apocalyptic. But he felt a strange familiar feeling return to him, the feeling of being **watched**... He heard slight footsteps behind him he instantly broke into a sprint to his house. He got inside and managed to slam the door in time. The thing was pounding on the door trying to get in, but when he looked down the hallway he saw..._

 _ **Blood** , it was strung all over the walls. He almost puked at the horrifying sight, he hesitantly creeped up the stairs and barged into his room. But what he was about to see would scar him. It was himself, hung by noose tied to his neck. He was about to faint when he heard a door creek open behind him._

 ** _End flashback_**

He was thinking about what had happened and released the hug. He was confused about what that thing was. Was it after him? Would he actually hang himself?

 ** _The next day_**

As the duo were walking down to school they received a variety of looks, some of jealousy, others glared daggers, and even concerned. Ana managed to scope out Rebecca and her boyfriend. Rex despised Rebecca's boyfriend, he was a leafeon named Erin, purple scarf, goggles, and fingerless gloves. He was so cocky and annoying! He would constantly pester Rex with comments like 'Do you like Ana?' or 'You have to bang Ana!'. He hated him, and he just so happens to be right there. Rex even saw him hanging with Andrew, he hated everyting about Erin. As he tried to walk past the leafeon, Erin just so happens to notice him. "Hey Rex! Howsit' with Ana? Have you screwed her yet?" Just then, he snapped. "NO I HAVENT DONE ANYTHING WITH HER WE'RE ONLY FRIENDS YOU IDIOT! NOW GET OFF MY BACK!" Rex shouted, "Sheesh.." Erin said and walked off towards his class. Everyone was staring at him either angrily, shocked, or snikering.

"Uumm.." Was all he managed to choke out before he was dragged along by an overexicted glaceon followed by annoyed arcanine and a dumbfounded leafeon.

 ** _HEY YOU! YEAH YOU! I hoped you enjoyed this semi-longer chapter of OFD! Ive been ona very, very, very slow schedule right now so, i wont make another chapter for another month or so. So just sit tight!_**

Rex: Are you gonna kill our series..? ;_;

 **Pshh... No, why would i _EVER_ do such a thing?**

Rex: :'(

 **no seriously its not ending anytime soon.**

Rex: :)


End file.
